


Just Like His Parents

by thoroughly_hawkward



Series: You're More Than Everything I Need [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughly_hawkward/pseuds/thoroughly_hawkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the longest part I've written for this collection. This is also the most back story I've ever come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like His Parents

**Author's Note:**

> If you have your own ideas about Phil you're probably not going to like this.

Not a lot of other agents knew a lot about Phil. He had a file just like everyone else but his was locked. So much so that there were only a handful of people who had access to it.  
Phil remembers the day it happened. It was afterschool, all the other children had gone home and he was left waiting alone on the front steps. A teacher asked him to come inside and wait for his parents in the office. He remembered the exact time. 4:20PM. He has been in the office for 35 minutes, he had been pretending to do his homework for the last 30. That’s when the police officer walked in. 4:20PM. Officer Eric Greene.  
Phil knew that the police officer was considered a grown up but he knew that the officer was young. There was a look on his face. A look that he’ll never forget but has the hardest time describing. The officer looked sad. But it wasn’t just that. He looked worn and withered. He seemed to be full of dread and sorrow. There was just so much about his demeanor that Phil had a hard time describing. What happened next was a haze.  
He remembered being taken into the guidance office. There he was, the young police officer, sitting at a round table with a guidance counselor and his principal. Phil’s first thought was that he was in trouble. Big, big trouble. So much so that his parents had refused to come get him. He shyly sat down, with his head hung, trying to search his brain for what he could have possibly done wrong to have gotten into this much trouble…  


“Phil, this is officer Eric Greene.” Said principal Hennessy  


“Hello officer Greene.” Phil said, almost in a whisper.  


“Phil, officer Greene…” the principal started when officer Greene cut him off.  


“Please, call me Eric. Phil, are you okay?” the officer asked, noticing Phil’s scared demeanor.  


“What did I do wrong?” Phil asked sheepishly. Eric put his hand on Phil’s shoulder.  


“Phil, you didn’t do anything wrong” Eric replied.  


“Phil, he have some horrible news,” said Mrs. Chan, the guidance counselor. Phil looked up, confused.  


“Phil, something happened to your parents…” Mrs. Chan started. After that Phil sort of zoned out. Mrs. Chan had a lot to say or maybe it just seemed that way. The only thing that he really remembered about her speech was that she had just informed him that his parents had died. After Mrs. Chan was done speaking there was a long pause.  


“Phil?” principal Hennessey began to ask. “Do you understand what we’re trying to tell you?”  
Phil nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. Eric offered him a box of tissues, Phil shook his head and blinked back his tears.  


“It’s okay to feel sad. It’s okay to cry” Mrs. Chan said.  


“Be brave.” Phil said. He paused as the grown ups at the table searched for what to say to Phil’s response. “Mom and dad always said to be brave. They said it before school, before bed and before they left for work. Be brave.” Phil said sternly.  
The next thing Phil remembered was Mrs. Chan going on about how it’s okay to cry and that crying and being sad or afraid didn’t mean that he wasn’t fulfilling his parents wishes to be brave. After the long speech Phil nodded. He wasn’t listening, he just thought that he should nod.  


“We’re going to start on your paper work to release you with Eric so he can take you to the police station to wait for your grandparents. Is that okay?” principal Hennessey said, after a long pause. Phil nodded. The next thing he knew, he was in a police cruiser parked outside the police station. Eric turned to Phil, who was sitting the passenger seat.  


“Your parents were very special. They were amazing, kind people. Your parents wanted you to grow up and be like them. Amazing and kind.” Eric said reassuringly. Phil nodded.  


“Phil, you’re a very special boy. Your parents would have wanted you to know that.” Eric said before getting out of the cruiser and opening the door on the passenger side.

 _That has stuck with him his entire life. His parents believed that he was special. They wanted him to be amazing and kind._

After his parent’s death, Phil lived with his grandparents. His grandfather never lifted him up like his dad did and flew him around the room, pretending that Phil was Captain America and that he was his trusty sidekick, Bucky. His grandmother never took him to ice cream on the boardwalk and let him play the carnival games until Phil got fed up and winning him a stuffed toy to make it all better like his mother did. But Phil knew that his grandparents love him very much. He had everything he ever wanted growing up. They never stopped reassuring him that his parents were special and that he was special too. On the morning of his 16th birthday Phil sat down at kitchen table with his special birthday breakfast his grandmother had surprised him with.  


“Thanks, Grams” Phil said with a smile.  


“Phil, your parents will specifically said to give you this on your 16th birthday…” his grandfather started, pulling up a box from under the table and placing it in front of him. “It’s up to you if or when you want to open it. But they wanted you to have it." Phil paused for a minute. It was one of those boxes Phil saw on tv, with the handles cut into the side of it. The ones that people used to clean out their desk when they quit or were fired.  


“Thanks.” Phil said.  


“Phil, are you okay?” asked his grandmother.  


“Yea! Yea. I just… wasn’t expecting this.” He replied. Trying to reassure them that he was okay.  


“Are you sure?” asked his grandfather.  


“I’m sure.” Phil replied, smiling genuinely. “I’m just going to take this to my room.” He said, picking up his plate and glass and placing them on top of the box before heading upstairs. As he walked away he could hear his grandparents discussing whether or not they should have given him the box tomorrow, whether or not they ruined his 16th birthday. Phil made a mental note to reassure them about their decision later. 

Phil placed the box on his bed and ate his breakfast at his desk. He thought about what could have been in the box.  


_Isn’t it obvious? It’s stuff from their desks, from where they worked. Where did they work? They took business trips but they never said where. They spent long hours at the office but I have no idea what they did. They just put on their business clothes and headed off to work like other parents. Dad took a lot more trips than mom. But that doesn't mean much_  


After staring at his empty plate for a few moments he walked over to the box and opened it up. There were two manila folders on the top. Both had the same symbol of an eagle on them. Written below the symbol, in big bold letters was: Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Phil was a little hesitant but he opened up the files and proceeded to read the contents. Just like that, Phil knew what he was going to do with his life. He was going to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Just like his parents.


End file.
